


Untitled

by Misery_Martini



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Let's talk this out, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini
Summary: Kaede worries about Shuichi's tendency to overthink and is surprised when he makes a strange request.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese lullabies are very depressing. Most that I found where of young homesick girls who had to babysit as a job far away from their villages. 
> 
> This "Sakura" (Cherry Blossom) song was used in Detroit: Become Human. I had to reword it a bit so it would make sense in English.
> 
> I also forgot everything and anything about formatting so pls can I get told, thanks :)
> 
> ***************  
> I've made a server on Discord in order to practice and learn the art of writing fan fiction from each other. If you're interested in making a story but don't quite know how to get there, consider checking it out. I like to do small little "scenario" games in order to practice how to write movements, facial expressions and the environment itself:  
> <https://discord.gg/rzjMsFQ>  
> ****************

Kaede distractedly looked over toward Shuichi as she played a short, happy piece from Mozart on the keyboard. He was hunched over a laptop on the kitchen table, looking through his emails and work documents with a mug of cold coffee at his side. Shuichi always had a bad habit of focusing too much on his work and studies. Having a work life balance in the modern age was always a struggle, but it seemed as if Shuichi put too much of himself into what he could do for others. It was a trait that Kaede loved and hated at the same time.

Her fingers skimmed over the ivory keys of the keyboard, her music now becoming more melancholy and meditative as her mind focused on him. She soon became aware of a sudden presence in the small living room. Looking up, she saw Shuichi leaning against the doorframe, his head resting against the beam.

“No more happy songs to play?”

He looked at her with a small smile on his face, his eyes tired.

Kaede gave a short laugh.

“Not when you're angsting over work so much.”

Shuichi's eyes darted to the side. “Ah, Kaede, I'm not _angsting_ per se...”

She smiled at him with raised eyebrows. “Sure looks like it to me.”

He shrugged. “It's hard not to worry. I'm still a part time student and I'm trying to find a flexible job that doesn't pay me in free meals.”

Kaede methodically exhaled as she automatically hit the next piano key.

“Money isn't everything you know.”

“You're right.”

A moment of comfortable silence lingered until Shuichi thought of his next words.

“But... If we want to live in a place that can hold a grand piano I think we need to make some compromises.” He sat himself heavily upon the sofa with a pensive look.

Kaede immediately countered. “I'd gladly give up the piano Shuichi, if we needed to.”

Shuichi's eyes misted over as he mentally processed Kaede's quip.

“I don't want you to.”

That quiet remark somehow pulled at her heartstrings in a horrible way. She stopped playing entirely and looked at Shuichi, who appeared as if he were desperately trying to hold himself together.

Kaede immediately cuddled up to Shuichi on the couch, one hand caressing his cheek.

“Please don't worry, okay? Once I finish chemistry class next semester I can apply for the nursing program. We won't have to worry about money once I graduate! And there's even a music therapy department.”

Shuichi looked away, unconvinced. “ _I_ should be the one providing for you, Kaede. I can't even be sure that I want this paralegal job. It just seems like a lot of stress—the fact that I'm talented at putting all the details together is like a curse to me.”

Kaede looked at Shuichi in understanding. Shuichi didn't love his talent. Rather, it seemed like his talent loved him. He was the first to read the fine print of a contract, reasearch the best restaurants in the area or plan out a vacation, hourly. Being that compelled to gather information would cause anyone to worry. Kaede sometimes felt like it was her duty to keep Shuichi from being constantly overwhelmed. She never felt like it was a burden though; Shuichi was a treasure. The years of friendship between the two of them had finally leveled up into a comfortable, natural relationship that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world.

She gripped his shirt in both hands, gently pulling to emphasize her point.

“If it doesn't feel right, then don't do it. Don't push yourself into something you _think_ you have to do!”

Kaede stood and walked to the living room closet, Shuichi's eyes following her curiously. She came back and stood in front of him with a ocean blue weighted blanket.

“What are you doing?”

She wrapped the blanket loosely around him, taking care to pull tightly around his torso—effectively swaddling him with the material.

“Why...does this blanket feel so heavy?”

Kaede wrapped her arms around Shuichi and pulled him close so that his back was against her chest. “It's actually a weighted blanket. I thought it might help you sleep at night. I've been reading online that it helps some people feel more secure and safe.”

Shuichi laughed at Kaede's insinuation as he tilted his head upwards and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I thought I already had a bodyguard.”

Kaede's cheeks burned at Shuichi's statement.

“You never want me to do anything for you. But I wanted to do _something_!” Kaede accused.

Shuichi blinked as he looked at her apologetically and nestled himself deeper into the blanket.

“Thanks. I like it.”

Kaede felt a small blossom of gratefulness bloom from within her chest. Shuichi's chest slowly rose from within her arms and he exhaled loudly as he forcibly tried to relax. Kaede pressed the side of her face into the crook of his neck. It was rare to have a quiet moment for themselves in the everyday pace of life. She tried to blank her mind out and focus on the sensation of holding him.

“Kaede?” Shuichi murmured.

“Yes?” Kaede answered, slightly muffled.

“Could you do something for me?”

A bit stunned, Kaede pulled away and looked at Shuichi inquisitively.

“O-of course!”

Shuichi chuckled and looked at Kaede bashfully as he thought of his next words. His cheeks were turning a slight shade of red. _I hate it when he does this! It's_ _not like I can say no with that face!_

“Can you, ah, could you sing something for me?” Shuichi immediately looked away, too embarrassed to even look at Kaede in the eyes.

“Sing?”

“You always look so happy when you hum and play the piano. I bet you have a nice voice...”

It was Kaede's turn to be embarressed. She'd hum along with the songs she played, sure, but it was only to keep pace with the melody. Actual singing though? Most of the time she was so focused on hitting the notes at the correct time that any lyrics to a song were an afterthought.

“I can't say I've ever gotten a request like that before. But...I did attend a lecture on the history of Japanese lullabies last semester. I can go and play it on the piano if...

“No!” Shuichi gripped her forearm tightly as he cut her off. “I mean...I just want to hear your voice, here, with me on the couch...”

“Oh.”

With her face burning, Kaede cleared her throat. She'd do just about anything for Shuichi. She rubbed the side of her head against his temple.

“Ok.”

In a soft soprano, Kaede sang gently into Shuichi's ear.

_Sakura, sakura_

_In the fields, mountains, villages_

_As far as can be seen_

_Covers the sky in pink clouds_

_Shining beautiful under the morning light_

_Sakura, sakura_

_In full bloom_

_The sky in March_

_As far as can be seen_

_Is covered in a pink cloud_

_And beautiful_

_Let's go see them together_

As she finished, she became aware of Shuichi's breathing levelling off and his body becoming limp in her arms. Kaede considered it a standing ovation for a job well done and nestled against the cushions for a well deserved nap.


End file.
